1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational equipment and, more particularly, to an apparatus for suspending a plurality of detachable accessories adjacent a vertical wall defining an aquatic body, such as a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A swimming pool is a popular recreational feature of many homes and a wide variety of accessories are available to promote an individual's enjoyment of a swimming pool. One type of accessory is a floating chair which allows an individual to sit in the chair and float with his or her body partially submerged in water.
While such chairs have found widespread use, they have many inherent disadvantages. One disadvantage with prior art floating chairs is their tendency to float in a random manner. The individual within the chair may often wish to remain in a fixed location and orientation for a number of reasons, including, improving his or her suntan or socializing with others in the pool. Further, many individuals find floating chairs uncomfortable because of their bobbing movement in response to waves present in the pool water.
In response to the problems associated with floating chairs, chairs supported by the structure of the swimming pool have been proposed. While these structure supported chairs address many of the problems outlined above, they lack versatility in that additional swimming pool accessories may not be conveniently attached thereto. For example, it would be advantageous to have a table adjacent the chair upon which an individual could place items, such as refreshments, suntan oil and towels. Further, many individuals would appreciate an umbrella adjacent the chair for providing an area of shade. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have a baby seat adapted to support an infant which could be supported by the structure of the swimming pool.
Another limitation with prior art structure supported accessories is that they are not detachably mounted wherein an accessory, e.g. a chair, may not be interchanged with a different type of accessory, e.g. a table, an umbrella, a baby seat or a toy. Further, the prior art fails to disclose an apparatus for supporting a plurality of detachable, interchangeable, accessories adjacent a pool structure. Such a device would allow an individual to customize the arrangement of pool accessories to his or her satisfaction.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for suspending a detachable accessory adjacent a swimming pool structure. Further, there is a need for such an apparatus for suspending a plurality of detachable accessories wherein the arrangement of accessories may be customized by the user.